Write About The Stars
by corppse
Summary: Young kits; Eaglekit and his sister, Falconkit, are leading happy, normal lives. Until they find out they're part of a huge prophecy that could change the entire alliance of Clans.
The moonlight shimmered graciously against Cloudpool's scarred pale pelt, which outlined her messy strands of fur. Her short tail flicked side to side so quickly that the wind made a _woosh_ sound and the flecks of grass followed her tail. She inhaled a deep breath, letting out a relaxed sigh as she watched the dark night sky that was decorated nicely with bright shining stars. One star stood out from the rest, being the brightest of them all. Her ears twitched, listening to the quiet river hitting against the glistening rocks, which made the splashing noise she loves to hear. All her surroundings calmed her down, along with when she dug her large claws into the soft soil, it all just made her feel amazing.

Although, there was one sound she didn't recognize. A slight rustle came from the dark green bushes to her left. She swore she could see beady yellow eyes stalking her every move. The creature suddenly leaped out of its hiding spot, nearly hitting her right in the face with its own. Cloudpool let out a screech, but realized it was her old medicine cat mentor.

"Sparrowflame! You scared the crap out of me..!" Cloudpool exclaimed. Sparrowflame chuckled, purring out, "That was the whole point. Anyway, how are you doing, my young pupil?" Cloudpool was about to respond, but couldn't help admiring her mentor's new features. Her pelt was so clear, you could basically see through her, not to mention the way it glistened as if her pelt was the result of the sun shining on a river. She looked much more relaxed than when she was in SpiritClan, her fur wasn't messed up and unkept. Of course, because she didn't have to look behind her back every five seconds to make sure her life wasn't at risk by NightClan. For once she was in good condition and actually happy.

Cloudpelt shook her head, getting back to answering the question, "The same as usual, you know?" Sparrowflame nodded, agreeing, " 'Usual', as in taking care of yourself and the Clan every second of your life from whatever evil lurks around there? Yeah, I know." It seemed as if she regret asking the question, not wanting to be reminded of the treachory her and everyone else had gone through when they were still alive. "But the green-cough is spreading rapidly, and I can't find much cat-mint to support it. I'm afraid Sky might die from it eventually. I wish you were there to help me.. Well, at least you're at peace now." Cloudpool's eyes were filled with sadness, yet still refrained from having a sad expression and kept a slight smile on her face.

"Nonsense, I wish I was there too. I miss SpiritClan, and making sure that they were safe. If only that damn NightClan hadn't raid us that night, I would still be alive, and be able to help the Clan through green-cough. Excuse my language, Cloudpool, but I really hate that NightClan and their retarded band of crapheads who go around killing everyone and everything they believe that's weaker than them." Sparrowflame was lying a tiny bit about wishing she was there, but most of it was true. She rubbed her face against Cloudpool's forehead, trying to comfort the younger cat, for she has a lot to handle nowadays. Especially with the news she's about to recieve, she's gonna need more than a simple head-rub.

"So, anyway. Cloudpool the only reason you're seeing me in your dream right now is because I have something to tell you, and it's very, very important. It's a prophecy." Cloudpool's crystal blue eyes grew huge, it looked as if she just saw the craziest thing no one could ever imagine. "A phrophecy? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! My first PROPHECY- I mean.. that's cool." Her excitement was bursting out of her, but she tried to contain herself, not wanting to look immature infront of her mentor/idol.

Sparrowflame giggled, "It's okay to be excited, Cloud. I reacted just as you when I was told my first prophecy." The former medicine cat breathed in deeply, preparing herself to tell the prophecy.

"A _darkness_ will take over the Clans, but an _eagle_ will guide the Clans to safety, but shall _fall_ while doing it."

Cloudpool's pale fur was standing on its end, amazed by what she just heard. She blinked slowly, shaking her head to get her mind cleared. She spat out, "B-but who do I deliver it to?! And WHEN?!" Her heart was racing and she was pacing in circles, scared of what to do now.

"You will know who to tell when the time comes, Cloudpool." Sparrowflame replied calmy, this response aswell made Cloudpool stop worrying and pacing, then sat next to her mentor, gazing into her bright glistening yellow eyes. "Look at the sky, Cloudpool." Sparrowflame whispered under her breath. She did as she was told, turning her head to face the dark blue sky.

She peered at an eagle soaring through the sky, it's large wings stretched out while it glided across until it was not visible, but it was followed by a falcon, that swished quickly after the eagle. She kept staring, seeing that two feathers fell from the sky, landing squarely onto Cloudpool's white fluffy paws. Her pupils were slits at the moment, but when she looked down at the feathers, they turned back to normal.

Her eyes were wide in awe, she knew those birds had to do with the prophecy. She could feel that it was going to begin soon.

 _Very soon.._

* * *

 **A/N:** Got a bit lazy at the end there, woops.


End file.
